dawnoffantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Playable Regions+Region Traits
Human Regions Men:Southmount(Mountains) "Seen by many as the capitol of Teria, Southmont is home to the important cities of Dagbor and Doredale. Dagbor itself lies on a flat plain ringed by mountains, but far more typically, cities in this region are built in the mountains themselves, taking advantage of the Alpine terrain to provide natural defenses. Southmont players have by far the best strongholds. An abundance of stone mines allows top-notch fortifications to be built and fully upgraded. By raising large herds of sheep, and by also exploiting their numerous gold mines, players are able to turtle-up, quest, research and prosper." Resources Bonus: -Stone mining +25%" -Sheep +25% gold income" -Cow, Sheep, Pig fattening rate -40%" Military Bonus: -Swordsman, Foot Knight +10% price" -Crossbowman +10% damage" -Cavalier and Mounted Knight +25% price" Men:Rollingplains(Plains) Rollingplain is one of the older provinces of Teria. Denwall stronghold dominates this flat, meadow-rich, wide-open landscape. Lords of Dagbor have always recognized the strategic value of Rollingplain, as it serves as a buffer between Southmont, the Realm of the Elves, and the great open borders of the Orcish Realm in the east. In Rollingplain, players will have to rely on a gold-based economy. Cavalry and infantry will be the backbone of their army. Lack of ranged units will create some difficulty with sieges, but Rollingplain riders will top any cavalry of the world. In the wide open plains trees are scarce, so strongholds will tend to be built from stone, making a dramatic silhouette on the horizon line. Resources bonus: -Gold mining rate for peasants +30%" -Hay growing rate 100% faster" -Farm gathering rate 50% faster" -Wood gathering rate -30%" -Cow, Sheep, Pig fattening rate -50%" Infrastructures Bonus: -All Blacksmith technologies -30% cost" -All Storehouse and Barn technologies +30% cost" -All buildings -30% cost in Wood" Military Bonus: -Cavalier, Swordsmen, Macemen -30% cost" -Archer, Crossbowman, Trebuchet +20% cost" -Cavalier walk and run speed +20% Men The Wold(Forest) According to ancient Terian lore, the first human settlements were built in the Wold, and Thorndale was the first great stronghold to arise in the Older Times. In later years, however, the Dagbors of Southmont became the pre-eminent lords of Teria. In The Wold, players will be able to build a strong economy by harvesting wood. Here, in the protective cover of the ancient coastal forest, ranged units develop quickly, getting significant combat bonuses. And the Wold player is the best in Teria when it comes to offensive siege warfare. Resources Bonus: -Wood Rate for peasants +30%" -Cow, Sheep, Pig fattening rate +50%" -Gold mining rate -30%" -Stone mining rate -30%" Infrastructures Bonus: -All Storehouse and Barn technologies -40% cost" -All Blacksmith technologies +20% cost" -Building Wood cost +20%" Military Bonus: -Archer, Halberdier, Crossbowman and all siege weapons -20% cost" -Cavalier, Swordsman, Maceman +30% cost" -Archer, Crossbowman damage +20%" -Archer, Crossbowman accuracy +40%" Here are the city traits when creating a Human City, there are five options and the player will be able to choose 2 of them for each city in addition to receiving their region bonus. Men:Siege Mastery "Siege warfare proficiency makes you a master of siege craft." Affects Trebuchets, Ladder, Belfry, Battering rams" -All offensive siege weapons -40% cost." -Ranged siege weapons +20% range. +20% accuracy" -All siege weapons +50% hit-point" -Siege Weapons move 20% faster" Men:Defense Mastery "Defensive warfare proficiency will make you a master-builder of fortifications." -Palisade Wall, Stone walls, wall components -20% cost." -MMO World Map camp set-up price -50%" -All defensive siege and upgrades -50% cost" -Walls, Towers, Gates, Palisade Gates + 30% hit-points." -Tower Trebuchet + 20% range, +50% damage" Men:Farmers and Traders "Farmer and Trader proficiency gives you the strongest economy anyone can build." -Peasants and livestock -30% cost" -Mill, Livestock Barn, Storehouse -50% cost" -Stone, Wood, Farming, Gold gathering rate +20%." -All Storehouse and Barn research -30% cost." -World Map NPC town Markets buy rate +15%, sell rate -15%" -Market Building sell/buy rates 20% better." Men:Builders and Scholars "This proficiency equips you to build a more advanced civilization more quickly than any of your enemies." -Houses -50% cost, -70% build time" -All buildings -20% cost, -20% build-time." -First town upgrade 50% cheaper, second 30% cheaper." -All buildings excluding walls + 100% hit points." -All research -30% cost." Men:Military Mastery "Overall military proficiency makes you a master of war." -All Cavalry, Melee and Ranged units -20% cost, -50% build time." -Damage, Hit Points of military units +20%" -Starting stamina of Military Units +50" -Cavalry speed + 30%." Elven Regionsedit Elves:Taltos(Mountains) "Taltos is a rugged mountainous region in the southeast part of Nhobru, right on the Orc Frontier. The rigorous life in these alpine lands has been very suitable to the High Elves who dwell here. They focus more on the traditional arts of civilization and although they do have powerful magical skills, they also favour balancing them with other arts of the intellect, pursuing Alchemy and forces of Magic Since it is the homeland of High Elves, the major stronghold of Gelmeerim is where the elven governing authority, the High Council of Archons, convenes. Furthermore, in Gelmeerim the High Elves have developed the combat arts to an advanced state, and any players settling in Taltos will find they can train the most powerful of the Elven Warriors." Resources Bonus: -Alchemy Lab +30% income" -Deer income -30%" -Berry gathering -30%" Infrastructures Bonus: -All research -20% cost" -Stone Walls, Towers, Alchemy Lab -20% cost" Military Bonus -Bladestorm, Enchanter, Grand Master -20% cost" -Treant, Bolt-Thrower -20% cost" -Male Warden, Female Warden, Ranger +20% cost" -Enchanter +25% damage" Elves:Erthee L'Bala(Swamp) "This region neighbors the great woodlands of Bol Fores'l, where the Elven Race first originated. As Wood Elves migrated out of Bol Fores'l, the swamps of Erthee L'Bala seemed like an easily defended haven where they could settle. Here, too, they knew they would be free to pursue their understanding of nature lore and nature magic, and so they built their major city of Illas Tortra here. Preferring natural resource gathering and living on what nature gives, the Elven Players of Erthee L'Bala become true defenders of all things natural. While they do not hunt or chop trees, nature provides for them in other ways. Swamp terrain gives huge defensive advantage on the home territory." Resources Bonus -Wood Trickle from trees and Forest Spirits +20%" -Deer food generation +20%" -Stone, Gold, Berry gathering rates -30%" Infrastructures Bonus -Alchemy Lab income +10%" -Alchemy Lab +20% cost" -Symbiosis Resource Plot price +30%" -All research +20% cost" -All other tree buildings -25% cost" Military Bonus -Warden Male, Warden Female, Ranger, Sentry -30%" -Bladestorm, Enchanter, Grand Master +20%" -Wardens +50% hitpoints, +100% damage" -Ranger, Mounted Ranger -15% cost" Elves:Bolfores'L(Forest) "The elven race originated in Bol Fores'l. Growing and spreading out from here, they developed both the high arts of civilization and the deep skills of nature lore. In time, elves of each type formed separate communities. So it was they developed into two distinct groups: the Wood Elves who are most gifted in nature lore and earth magic, and the High Elves who are masters of alchemy, city building, and traditional warfare. Both groups still live together in the capitol city of Illas Tiltos, however, and the player who settles in this region can take advantage of the skills of both groups. The Bol Foresl player enjoys the balanced gameplay in all regards. The union of Wood and High Elves carries with it all the benefits and disadvantages of both groups." Resources Bonus: -Deer Food Generation +40%" -Residence trickle income +20%" Infrastructure Bonus: -Alchemy Lab -20% generation rates" -Symbiosis Resource Plot price -30%" Military Bonus: -Sentry, Grand Master, Mounted Grandmaster -20% price" -Enchanter, Bladestorm, Ranger, Mounted Ranger +20% price" -Sentry, Grand Master, Mounted Grand Master +20% damage" Here are the Elven city traits of which the player can choose two of the five to stack with their regional traits. Elves:Alchemists and Growers "The Alchemist and Growers specialization gives these elves a huge economic boost." -Alchemy Lab and symbiosis buildings -25% cost" -Alchemy Lab income +25%" -Default Wood income +20%" -Deer, Forest Spirit -20% cost" -Deer, Forest Spirit income +20%" -Symbiosis Plot Resource cost -20%" Elves:Archmages "The Archmage specialization makes you a master of magic." -Arcane Lab is 50% cheaper, 25% less construction time" -Treant, Bolt Thrower, and Garviola 50% cheaper." -Enchanter +50% damage, +20 armor" -All units gain 100 stamina points" -All units can use Hide Ability even in Stone Formation" Elves:Siege Mastery "Siege Mastery grants siege warfare proficiency." -Treant, Bolt Thrower +75% hitpoints, +20 armor" -Bolt Thrower +20% range" -Treant and Bolt-Thrower 40% cheaper" -Treant and Bolt-Thrower 20% faster" Elves:Forest Protectors "The Forest Protector specialization grants defensive warfare proficiency." -Palisade Wall, Stone walls, wall components -20% cost." -MMO World Map camp set-up price -50%" -Sun-Stone, Hoarding, Mounted Bolt-Thrower -50% cost" -Walls, Towers, Gates, Palisade Gates +30% hit-points." -Mounted Bolt-Thrower +20% range, +50% damage" Elves:Forest Warriors "Overall military proficiency makes you a master of war." -All Cavalry, Melee and Ranged units -20% cost, -50% build time." -Damage, hit points of military units +25%" -Starting stamina of military units +50" -Cavalry speed +30%." Orc Regionsedit Orcs:Thikken Dal(Forest) "In the Older Time, a small band of orcs pushed as far west from Makkada as they dared without being killed by the retched Humans and Dragons who dominate Western Mythador. There, in the west, they found an uninhabited forest; or at least, if it was inhabited, they soon corrected the situation. They dubbed it Thikken Dal and settled here, and thus were born the Forest Orcs. In Thikken Dal the Forest Orcs developed into great archers. Thus, the Thikken Dal player will rely on using a lot of ranged units and siege weapons. Consequently they are the best orcs for laying sieges, and are good with defence of their own strongholds as well. Although they perform poorly in open field combat.\ Resources Bonus -Laborer Wood gathering rate +30%" -Warg fatten and income rates -50%" -Gold mining rate -20%" Infrastructure Bonus -All buildings -20% price" -Marauder -30% training time" Military Bonus -Catapult, Siege Tower, Ram -20% cost" -Slayer, Ogre +30% cost" -Marauder - damage, accuracy +30%" -Impaler - damage +30%" Orcs:Brakental(Desert) "In the far south of the Orcish Realm of Gokkholm is a barren desert region called Brakental. According to legend, a disgraced orc warrior in the Older Times was exiled from Flattan Rol. But he was allowed to choose the uninhabited land in which he would spend the rest of his life. Out of defiance, he chose the most brutal wasteland known to his people: Brakental. It is from this ferocious soul that the Orcs of Brakental trace their lineage. Desert Orcs are a melee fighting race, with cavalry and tamed Ogre beasts. Needless to say, there is very little forest in this desert region. However, there are a good number of gold mines and stone mines. There is plenty of open space for castle building, but with natural defenses and choke points are also plentiful. Hunting opportunities are limited, with very few deer.\n" Resources Bonus -Gold mining +30%" -Stone mining +20%" -Wood gathering -25%" -Marauder hunting -25%" Infrastructure Bonus -All research -20% cost" -All buildings and wall prices -20%" Military Bonus -Slayer, Mounted Slayer, Ogres -30% cost" -Marauder, Goblins, Warg training time +30%" -Slayer, Ogre, Goblin Raider, Impaler +30% faster" Orcs:Flattan Rol(Swamp) "According to Orcish Lore, an Orc is created every time lighting strikes the ground. This is how, in the Older Time, the first Orc ancestors were created here in Flattan Rol, and from them were descended the Orcish Race. To this day, they live by the Ethos of Warriors who are born from lightning and earth. Flattan Rol is still considered to be the original Orc Homeland, and the great fortress here is named Makkada, which means the Mother Womb. Swamp Orcs are massive in size, and have ready access to mounts. However, due to their limited opportunities to learn combat in a wide variety of settings, they are often not the best warriors." Resources Bonus: -Wolf Beast growth rate +50%" -Marauder food gathering +30%" -Stone, Gold mining -30%" Infrastructure Bonus -All research +20% cost" -All draft researches -40%" Military Bonus -Goblin, Laborer, Marauder, Warg -30% training time" -Slayer, Impaler +20% cost" -Laborer, Goblin Raider, Goblin Prowler +30% damage, +30% hit-points" Here are the Orc city traits of which the player can choose two of the five to stack with their regional traits Orc:Gatherers "The skills of the Gathers grant this player a tremendous economic boost." -Deer in homeland have 200% more food on them." -Marauders and Laborer train time -30%" -Stone, Gold, Hunting gathering rates +20%" -World Map Armies - units provide 30% more carry capacity" Orc:Looters "Aggressive strategies are enhanced by the Looter specialization. Looting yields double the resources. Your army speed in the realm is increased by half. This tribe is a killing machine ready to consume anything that gets in its way." -Looting generates 100% more resources." -Army World Map speed +50%" Orc:Horde "The Horde specialization is perfect for aggressive players who want to produce units quickly and cheaply. -All Orc units training time, excluding Laborer and Marauder -50%" -Slayer, Impaler, Ogre, Berserker -30% cost" Orc:Entrenched "The Entrenched specialization strengthens your defensive abilities." -Palisade Wall, Large Wooden Wall -20% cost." -MMO World Map camp set-up price -50%" -Rock-Net, Spike Trap, Hoarding, Mounted Catapult -50% cost" -Walls, Towers, Gates, Palisade Gates +30% hit-points." -Mounted Catapult +20% range, +50% damage" Orc:Siege Mastery "Siege Mastery bestows proficiency at siege warfare on the Orc who chooses this specialization." -"All offensive siege weapons -40% cost.(Catapult, Siege Ladder, Siege Ram, Siege Tower)" -Ranged siege weapons +20% range. +20% accuracy" -All siege weapons +30% hit-points, +30% piercing armor" -Siege Weapons move 20% faster"